


【打啵李】Super Car

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)；SuperM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 13





	【打啵李】Super Car

之后的日子里，除了台上必要的接触李泰容一直躲着黄旭熙，在后台躲避着两个人独处的时间，晚上也一直换房间，去和ten或者马克一起睡。黄旭熙想道歉也没有机会。  
金钟仁拍了拍自己的双胞胎兄弟，让他有点耐心，总会有机会的。  
巡演还在继续，大家的配合越来越默契，但每个人也都越来越累，黄旭熙想着算了，等回了韩国再处理这件事吧。也就不再求着经纪人把自己和泰容哥分到一个房间了。

巡演快结束了，回到韩国就是127的活动，李泰容和李马克住到了一间，两个人关起门来讨论着日本演唱会上要唱的undercover  
不知不觉过了1点，两个人看着完成了差不多的歌曲，决定洗漱睡觉。李泰容让李马克先进浴室，“小孩子还在长身体，要多点睡眠时间。”李马克犹豫了一下，想和一起洗，这样大家都快一些。李泰容不太想，他怕自己身上的印子还没褪干净，让李马克看到不好。李马克没得到同意，心里有些失望，再说出口的话就带了一些委屈：“哥哥以前还会和我一起洗澡的，“ 说完一顿，又接上一句，”是不是因为Lucas，你不再喜欢我了。“  
这个问题被李马克上升到这个高度就不好搞了，李泰容看着李马克因为委屈耷拉下去的眉毛，只好哄着把李马克推进浴室，对他说你先开水我出去拿一下干净内衣。

李马克欢天喜地的打开浴霸调着水温，然后就看到哥哥光着上身走了进来。李马克没戴眼镜，雾气隔在两人之间，李马克看不清人，只是向前伸手想把哥哥拽到花洒下面。李泰容一个没站稳就栽到李马克怀里，但也没生气，只是笑着锤了他一拳，怪他把自己裤子都弄湿了。李马克看着回身脱裤子的哥哥，小声嘟囔着说湿了就湿了，又提高音量对哥哥说对不起，我太心急了  
李泰容把自己脱光了也走到水下，捏了捏李马克的脸，有什么对不起的。又说，你这脸也太瘦了，没有小时候可爱了。李马克点点头，是有点太瘦了，哥哥也太瘦了

两个人没再有别的交流，洗完擦干就躺在了床上。李泰容闭上了眼睛就有了困意，没过2分钟就进去了半梦半醒的状态，可是李马克睡不着，睁着眼睛满脑子都是乱成毛线的思绪。他想起出道之前哥哥带自己回家吃饭，他的姐姐和妈妈都很漂亮，看到自己就像看到亲儿子亲弟弟一样。阿姨摸摸自己的头，说让自己多吃点，要长得高高的，要比泰容高，说完还假装嫌弃的瞥瞥儿子。现在自己确实比哥哥要高了，也不知道再去哥哥家，阿姨会说什么，会不会像哥哥一样也说自己太瘦了，那阿姨会给自己做什么饭呢。李马克又想起出道前的哥哥，不过20岁，就和现在的自己一样大，怎么记忆里的哥哥就那么那么成熟呢。他扭头看到睡在另一张床上背对自己的哥哥，李马克想起心理医生说过，睡觉时肯背对着你说明他是真的信任你。

李马克下了床，然后掀起哥哥的被子钻了进去。李泰容感觉到了动静，半眯着眼睛扭头看他，然后扭过身来，张开双臂把李马克抱在怀里，让他的头靠在自己的胸膛，嘴里嘟囔着马克怎么还不睡呀，就又陷入了梦乡。  
李马克想，哥哥真是温柔的人，被吵醒了也不生气，这怎么行呢。哥哥还把我当小孩子吧，明明还没我高却要把我搂在怀里。以前就是这样，李马克在哥哥家留宿的时候两个人也是挤一张床，李泰容很怕李马克睡不好，只能自己往角落拼命挤给李马克挪出地方，结果卷走了大半个被子让李马克着了凉。从那以后，只要两个人一起睡，李泰容就会把李马克抱在怀里，从他14岁抱到出道，两个人再也没有一起睡过。

李马克在洗澡的时候因为近视和水汽并没看清楚哥哥的身体，但现在哥哥就在自己眼前，李马克睁眼就能看到哥哥的胸膛，他看到哥哥乳晕周围还留着痕迹，可能是吻痕，可能是咬痕。他知道是谁留下的，是Lucas，是和自己同一年的朋友。李马克那天晚上也听到些动静，泰容哥一开始明明是不愿意的，他以为两人只是单纯的吵架，结果之后就变了味。李马克在自己卧室坐立难安，最后冲进浴室洗了个凉水澡。  
他心里想象着两个人交合的身体，嫉妒涌上心头，凭什么呢，Lucas比自己还小，认识哥哥也比自己晚，凭什么是他呢。李马克呼吸超重，热气喷在哥哥胸口，他看着哥哥的乳粒逐渐变得硬挺，自己胯下也开始发烫，面对面拥抱的姿势让李马克无处可藏，他感觉到自己的肉棒就这样抵在哥哥凉凉的大腿上，这样的温度似乎能缓解一些冲动，李马克就这样又向前顶了顶，他把内裤里的阴茎使劲顶进哥哥的腿缝里，他不想太大力，他怕把哥哥吵醒了哥哥会拒绝自己。可他又实在忍不住，只能又小心又放肆的借着哥哥两条腿发泄欲望。

李泰容也很久没做了，自从上次和黄旭熙吵架之后就再也没碰过自己。他感觉自己现在好像做了个不太纯洁的梦，有个滚烫的粗长的肉棒在往自己臀缝里面送，但是又总是停在臀缝口不肯往里钻。李泰容的阴茎也逐渐抬了头，可是这样的交磨根本无法纾解欲望。李泰容从睡梦里睁开眼睛，第一个感觉就是自己内裤湿了，被分泌的肠液搞得湿哒哒。  
他看到了李马克的脸，心里一沉，自己做春梦后欲求不满的样子被一直疼爱的弟弟看到实在是太丢脸了。结果他就感觉到了自己腿间无法让人忽略的炙热。  
李马克看到李泰容醒了，干脆心里一横抱着哥哥的头吻了上去，李马克吻的很凶，想要把舌头伸进哥哥嘴里。李泰容不让，咬紧牙关抵抗他的入侵。李马克突然脱了力，靠在李泰容肩膀，哭着问他：为什么我不行，凭什么是Lucas。  
李泰容不知道怎么回答他，只能叹口气，对他说，这条路不好走，哥哥不想你走这条路。  
李马克抬头看着李泰容的眼睛，认真的对他说，这条路不是哥哥你阻止我我就能放弃的，这是天定的。我不是因为哥哥你走了这条路，我只是因为哥哥你才发现原来我在这条路上走着。  
李泰容看着眼角还有泪滴的弟弟，眼角红红但语气坚定，他第一次发现那个需要自己抱在怀里的宝贝不见了，他叹了口气，像是放下了什么，然后抬起头吻吻李马克的眼角，说，想进来就进来吧。然后伸手脱了自己的内裤。  
李马克没想到哥哥竟然真的接受了自己的告白，飞快翻身下床取出行李箱里的避孕套和润滑油。李泰容满脑子问号，你这些东西从哪儿来的？李马克不好意思说，他已经喜欢哥哥很久了，这些东西他一直准备着，就怕什么时候机会送到手上也抓不住，这不是就用上了？李泰容哭笑不得，拍拍床让他坐上来。

李泰容问他，以前做过吗  
李马克有点不好意思，脸红的像西瓜，说，没有，又补了一句，但是我可以学！  
李泰容捏捏李马克的脸，真是小孩子。李泰容教他，套子要等硬了之后带，润滑油记得放在掌心热一热再用…李马克就像上课一样认真，哥哥每说一样他就点点头记下来，再眨巴着圆溜溜的眼睛看看哥哥。李泰容被他可爱的母爱泛滥，自己平躺在床上拉过李马克的手教他给自己扩张。李马克看着自己想了很久的画面真的成了真，结果手指没轻没重，两根一起伸进了李泰容的后穴里，李泰容一口气哽在喉咙里，顿了两秒才喘上气来，李马克立刻低头含住哥哥的下唇厮磨，然后把舌头伸进去，舔弄着李泰容的上颚。上颚是李泰容的敏感点，李马克舔一下李泰容就抖一下，连带着乳头也抖一下。李马克又加了一根手指，认认真真抠挖着哥哥的内壁，他牢牢记着哥哥说他的敏感点的地方，果不其然就按到一处突起，李泰容呻吟出声，双腿因为难受并在一起，李马克知道自己找对了地方，开始用手不停的按压，李泰容的腰软的不像话，泪水也被憋了出来，他趁着李马克换气的时候赶紧说，李马克你是打算用手做一晚上吗，插进来。他不想第一次和弟弟做就被指奸到射精。  
李马克把手指拿出来，然后一个挺身就把自己的肉棒送了进去。李泰容觉得自己要疯了，李马克的阴茎比手指粗多了，一下子顶到深处连个缓冲也没有。  
李马克早就忘了哥哥说的什么技巧，只顾着研磨着哥哥内壁的凸起快速退出又重重顶入。李马克的右手手指还带着带着润滑液和肠液就抚摸上李泰容的奶头，边揉边拽，左手抓着李泰容没什么肉的屁股狠命往自己胯下送。李泰容觉得自己被骗了，李马克这样子可不像以前没做过。

李泰容觉得自己左边的乳头没有手盖着暴露在空气中又凉又难受，就用舌头把李马克的舌头顶出来，哼唧着让弟弟给自己舔舔。  
李泰容觉得自己没了廉耻，哭着让比自己小4岁的弟弟伺候自己，他捂着眼睛不想看，但在李马克眼里，没什么比自己喜欢的哥哥沉沦在与自己的性爱里更让自己自豪的事情了。他低头把哥哥左边的乳头含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻磨，再用舌头舔，李泰容的乳头确实是敏感点，两边都被照顾到后肠壁就开始不住的收缩，李马克加快了顶弄，然后又在几十下戳刺之后和李泰容一起射了出来。射完了李泰容才发现李马克没戴套子，李马克一脸做错事的小孩子的表情，说哥哥让自己快点插进来自己就给忘了。

不应期的两个人面对面趴在一起，李泰容觉得自己肩头好像湿了，他摸摸李马克的脑袋，问他，怎么了，马克？  
马克吸了吸鼻子，带着哭腔说好喜欢哥哥。李泰容听了心里暖烘烘的，说哥哥也喜欢你呀。李马克着急的抬起头，把自己上身撑起，认真的说，我说的喜欢和你说的不一样，我想让哥哥只喜欢我，只亲我只拥抱我，好吧，可以拥抱别人，但是只能和我一个人上床。  
李泰容整理整理李马克额前的碎发，”马克，这不可能的，哥哥有男朋友的。“  
李马克嘴巴一撇，眼泪又涌出来  
李泰容声音轻轻的，扭头亲亲他的手臂：”但是今晚我只属于你好不好，只看你只亲你只拥抱你，只喜欢你一个人。“  
李马克点点头，低头亲在哥哥嘴唇上，然后把硬起来的性器又送进哥哥体内。

今晚在这两个人和一张床之间发生的事情，会成为一个秘密，一个只存在于这个夜晚的秘密

the end


End file.
